The Pain Within
by sumchick829
Summary: Kagome cuts herself...Finished...or is it... BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
1. Fresh Blood

Chapter 1- Fresh Blood

Kagome held the razor blade close to her white flesh. She pressed the edge of it into her skin and let out a sharp gasp as she saw the thick red liquid flow. She grabbed some tissue off of the roll next to her and pressed it to her freshly cut arm. Kagome let her silent tears flow from her big brown eyes. She had done this time and time again, inside the small bathroom, with the same four blue walls, sitting in the same spot, with the same razor blade. Everything was exactly the same. Except . . . except for where she cut, her arm, her thigh, maybe even her hand. How many times she'd done this she didn't know. Just count the scars.

Ever since her father died in the war, Kagome had cut herself. It helped her release the pain. It gave her some kind of relief. She cried, not because it hurt, but because it was all she could do. Her mother wouldn't understand. She had her own problems. And her little brother would understand even less. He was too young to even remember their father. And grandpa, well, he never really liked her father. Kagome felt all alone. Even InuYasha and the others; they just wouldn't understand. Kagome put on a cheerful act for everyone, but in reality she was hurting.

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were a little puffy and red. She quickly washed her face and fixed her hair. She was already late to go back and see InuYasha, she didn't want him to come dragging her back to the feudal era . . . again! She made sure the bleeding had stopped before she threw the tissue away and unrolled her sleeves. She fixed her shirt and skirt and looked herself over one more time

'Normal.' She thought, 'Totally normal.' Kagome opened the bathroom door and was relieved when no one was in the hallway. She figured everyone was sleeping. She went into her room and packed a few things and slung her brown bag over her shoulder. Then she quickly ran down the stairs. She slipped on her shoes and looked in the hall mirror one last time before opening the big door.

Her feet splashed in the puddles from the rain earlier as she made her way toward the sacred family shrine. Her bag made a thud as it hit the bottom of the old, dried up well. It was her turn next. She jumped down into the well and grabbed her bag just as she began to float through time. Kagome sighed as the blue-purple haze surrounded her.

A few seconds later she was in the well . . . back in the feudal era . . . again. She'd be glad when all of this was over. When they defeat Naraku and the Shikon Jewel shards are all collected she can stop putting on an act for everyone. When it's all over, she can go back to her life. But, then again, she had no life. She distances herself from everyone. Her to best friends from middle school stopped talking to her because she was always in a bad mood. At least here in the feudal era she had a purpose. Kagome had thought this so many times. As she neared the village, she saw InuYasha in the distance. She sighed and put on a smile.

"What took you so long? You should've been here hours ago." InuYasha asked.

Her smile faded. "Whatever happened to hi, Kagome. How are you?" she said angrily.

"Well we need to get going. We don't have time to lose."

"Fine!" She snapped.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Can we just go now?"

"Whatever." He said. They went into Kaede's hut where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were waiting.

"Kagome's back!" Shippou shouted. The little fox demon jumped into her arms.

"It's nice to see you, too, Shippou." Kagome laughed.

"Did you bring it, Kagome? Did you?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"Yep." Kagome said as she pulled the small box of crayons and paper out of her bag.

"Wow! Thanks, Kagome!"

"Hello, Kagome" Sango said from the other side of the room.

"Hi, Sango. Hello, Miroku" She replied. Miroku smiled and nodded his head.

"Is everyone ready to go already?" InuYasha asked annoyed.

"Yeah" They all replied.

They once again began their journey in search of the sacred jewel shards.

Kagome was tired. They had been walking for hours. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can we rest now? I'm really tired and hungry."

"There's a river we can fish from about a half an hour away. Here, I'll carry you." InuYasha said as he kneeled down. Kagome positioned herself on his back and rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted her with ease and they began walking again.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said yawning.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thank you." She said as she drifted off to sleep, his sliver hair a pillow for her dreams.

Kagome awoke to a blazing fire. It was dark, so she hadn't known how longed she'd slept. She was wrapped in InuYasha's red robe. Kagome moved closer to the fire. Sango was cooking fish for everyone. Shippou was showing Miroku a picture he had drawn while InuYasha wasn't in sight. Sango handed Kagome a piece of fish.

"Thanks." She said as she accepted the food. "Hey, Sango."

"Yes, Kagome."

"Where's InuYasha?" They all looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"He's um . . . well . . . " Sango started. Kagome's question was soon answered by a floating ball of light. Souls. Kikyo's soul catchers.

"Kikyo . . . " Kagome whispered to herself.


	2. I Bleed, But She Cannot

Chapter 2- I bleed, But She Cannot

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. She had had feelings for InuYasha for a long time but never expressed them. She couldn't do that. InuYasha was still in love with Kikyo. But why. He acted as though he loved Kagome but has never said anything either. Kikyo. Why her?

Kagome threw off InuYasha's robe and ran off. Sango and the others called to her but Kagome didn't care she wanted to be alone. But then she saw her. Kikyo was standing by a large tree surrounded by the light from the souls. Her soul catchers weave around her dropping souls here and there. They were talking but Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying. InuYasha hugging Kikyo was the last thing she saw before her vision was blurred with tears. She couldn't take it. She ran away as fast as she could. She stopped when she got to the river. The sound of her sobs grew louder. She clenched her hands together in the moist dirt.

'Kikyo. Why does he still love Kikyo?' Kagome thought. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out the small razor blade. She looked at it through blurred vision. Her heart was pounding heavily. She reopened the cut she had made earlier. 'I bleed, but Kikyo cannot because she is not alive. How can you love someone who is not alive?' Kagome made another cut. 'I bleed, but she cannot.'

She dipped her arm into the water and saw her reflection. Her hair was messed up from all of the running. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears and dirt. She was so confused. InuYasha could never love her the way he loves Kikyo . . . never. Unless, unless Kagome's soul was recollected. If Kikyo didn't have her soul any more, she would die. InuYasha would no longer leave her at the sight of a soul catcher. 'That's it. Kikyo has to die' Kagome thought. 'I hate Kikyo.' Kagome sat at the river bank and cried. She didn't know she had felt so strongly about InuYasha until now. 'I hate her so much!' Kagome tried wiping the tears away but they just wouldn't stop. She made another cut. And another. "I hate you InuYasha!" she shouted out into the night. "I hate you . . ." she said but this time to herself.

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha whispered. He had heard her. He let go of Kikyo and looked around frantically.

"Heh." Kikyo scoffed. "That girl. You mean you would leave me for her?" InuYasha was speechless but he knew he had to find Kagome. He ran and ran only to find her sitting at the side of the river bank. He could smell her salty tears and her fresh blood.

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha said. She turned her face toward him. She looked awful. Tears were in her eyes and her face was dirty. She looked hurt, sad, and alone. Seeing him look at her the way he did made her turn away.

"Shouldn't you be off with your half-dead girlfriend?" she asked through sobs.

"Kagome, don't act like th-"

"And how am I supposed to act InuYasha? You pretend like we have something one minute and then just run off with Kikyo the next. You don't care about me at all do you?"

"I-" He started.

"I'm not coming back here if every time you see a white light you want to run to Kikyo!" She got up and moved closer to him. "Go! Kikyo's waiting." She pushed him. "What are you waiting for? Go to her like you usually do and just leave me here."

"Kagome, your arm." He said concerned.

"Screw my arm, InuYasha! I can handle it." Her arm was almost covered in blood from the elbow down. " Why don't you just go to her! Go with Kikyo! I don't want to even be near you! I hate you InuYasha!" She punched him in the chest as hard as she could although he didn't even budge. "Go; go with her! I hate you! I hate you both!" She hit him over and over. InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let me go! I hate you! Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Kagome calm down!"

" I hate you!" She repeated. She was struggling to get loose. She was screaming and waving her fists trying to hit him but her held onto her firmly. With one last wave of her arm Kagome went limp against his chest and fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" He yelled. She had passed out. He picked her up and looked at the girl. He didn't like seeing her like this and to think he had caused it. The razor blade shined in the moonlight and caught his eye. He pulled her closer to him and began to carry her back to camp.

"InuYasha what was all the noise-" Miroku started but then stopped when he saw Kagome in InuYasha's arms, bleeding.

"She fainted." InuYasha said.

"Why is she bleeding?" Sango asked.

"Can you just help me with her!" InuYasha laid Kagome down on the blanket Miroku got from her bag. Shippou brushed her hair out of her face and Sango cleaned her cuts. As she did, she noticed more all over. She bandaged her arm carefully.

"InuYasha what's going on?" Sango asked. He was sitting down next to Kagome with his head down.

"Kagome . . . she . . . she cut herself." He stammered.

"You mean on purpose?" Sango asked confused.

"But why would she do that, InuYasha?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know!" He yelled. He was getting irritable from all of the questions.

"Lady Kagome saw you with Kikyo, InuYasha! How could you? You know she has feelings for you and we know you have them for her. I may not be the best of men but I'm disgusted with you InuYasha." Miroku said as he fanned Kagome's face with a towel. They all looked at InuYasha sternly. He scoffed at them and began to walk away and when he was out of their sight, he ran. He had to get away. He came upon the tree Kikyo was by, but she was gone. He climbed up to the top of the tree and sat there.

'I love her. Kagome needs me. I don't know why I run to Kikyo. She can never love me, but Kagome can. I made a foolish choice and now I'm paying for it and so is Kagome. She doesn't deserve this.' InuYasha answered all of their questions and his own in his mind. He knew he had to apologize to her but he didn't know how. He searched for the words to say as he slowly walked back to camp. InuYasha heard something in the bushes behind him. He quickly turned around. Nothing. He began walking again. He heard the sound again and turn around. Still nothing. When he turned back around he saw a fiure move out of the shadows.

'I'd know that scent any where. Naraku.' InuYasha thought. "What do you want, now?' InuYasha asked.

"You know what I want InuYasha." Naraku said.

"Well, you're not gonna get them without a fight." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh I believe that won't be necessary, InuYasha. I have the girl, you see. And if you want to see her alive then you must hand over the sacred jewel shards."

'Kagome' He thought. "Leave her out of this!" He shouted.

"InuYasha!" He heard Miroku shout. The he saw them run out of the woods behind him. "Naraku . . . Kagome . . .he . . ." Miroku was out of breath. But when InuYasha turned his head back toward Naraku he was gone.

"Damn!" InuYasha shouted. He had to rescue Kagome. She was more important than the sacred jewel shards. Everyone was quiet. InuYasha put his sword away. Naraku's scent was still lingering in the air. He followed his scent hoping it would lead him to Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Sango called but he didn't answer. They followed behind him. They knew he was hurt and they had to help him find her no matter what.


	3. Save Me

Chapter 3-Save me

Kagome lifted her head off of the cold hard floor. She had no clue where she was or where anyone else was. The last thing she remembered was hitting InuYasha by the river. And Kikyo. She groaned. Her arm was throbbing and so was her head. It was cold. Too cold to be wearing a skirt. She wrapped her arms around herself. The room was dark. The only light was moon light coming from a small window. With that light she could make out a door. Her footsteps echoed in the small room as she made her way to the door. She pulled the handle but the door didn't move. She pulled harder. Still, nothing. She pounded her fists into the door as tears flowed from her eyes. Where was she? How did she get here? These questions raced her mind as she sat on the floor. 'The window.' She thought. Kagome got up and walked over to the small window. 'Yea right.' She thought. 'I could never fit through that in a million years.' There was noting that could possibly get her out of there. Alone. She was all alone. This was Kagome's biggest fear. Even though she distances herself from everyone Kagome never really thought about being all alone. There was always someone there to find her. Always someone there to comfort her. Whether it was her mom, Sango, or even InuYasha at times. That's what she wanted now more than ever. InuYasha. She didn't know what to do. All she could do is wait.

"InuYasha, slow down." Sango told him.

"I have to find Kagome." He said to her.

"We'll find her InuYasha, but when we do you'll probably need our help." Miroku stated.

"I don't need any help. I'll find Naraku and when I do he'll pay." InuYasha said. He picked up speed. He was determined to save Kagome no matter what. Even if it meant doing it alone. He had to find her. 'What if she's cutting herself again? What if Naraku has hurt her? How could I let this happen?' InuYasha's mind race with these questions and many more as he ran toward Naraku's scent.

Kagome had been locked up in that room for hours. The pain was getting to be too much. Being all alone in that cold room with no food or water for hours was getting to her. She had the urge to cut but had noting to do it with. She had left her blade on the river bank; she remembered that. She searched the floor for something; anything. She ran her hand along the wall and felt a small crack. She dug into it and a small piece of stone fell into her hand.

She pressed the edge of it to her other arm as hard as she could. She breathed in deeply as she pulled it the length of her arm. The warm blood dripped from her arm. She could not see it, but she felt it. She dipped her finger into the pool of blood that formed on the floor. It was thick. She lifted her finger to the wall and wrote the word 'help' in her own blood. She didn't know what she had meant. Help. Help her get out of there? Or help? Just help. She needed help. How could she get help? She knew cutting herself was not the answer to her problems but she couldn't stop.

Just then the door opened. A rush of light filled the room. Naraku. He was holding a lit candle in his hand. Kagome back up into a wall as he walked toward her. He smelled the blood coming from Kagome. He pulled her up off of the floor causing her to drop the stone. Kagome closed her eyes for fear of what was to come. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and peered into the face of her enemy. He looked at her and smiled. He lifted her arm that she had just cut. He brought it to his lips and slowly licked the remaining blood from her arm. Kagome whimpered as he did this. Feeling his hot breath on her body chilled her spine. Naraku chuckled. He could almost feel fear emanating from her body. He only did that to scare her. Kagome saw another figure in the light behind Naraku. The figure walked toward them and placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder. Her face moved into the light and Kagome let out a sharp gasp. "Kikyo . . ." Kagome whispered.

"That's right my dear, Kagome." Kikyo said. Naraku moved out of the way to let Kikyo talk.

"Wh-why am I here?" Kagome asked "What do you want?"

"You see. Naraku wants the jewel shards. And I want my soul." Kikyo said blankly. Kagome tried to move but Kikyo pinned her shoulder to the wall. "It's no use. Once InuYasha comes to save you, Naraku will take care of him, and I . . ." She pressed her shoulder harder. "I will take care of you." Kagome winced. She pushed Kikyo off of her and rubbed her aching shoulder. Naraku moved in on Kagome.

"Don't worry." Kikyo said before he could do anything. "We'll be back." Kikyo left the room and Naraku followed behind her. He closed the door leaving Kagome in the dark.

'I can smell blood. Kagome's blood.' InuYasha thought. 'I swear if Naraku lays a hand on her I'll rip him to bits.' InuYasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he ran toward the familiar scent. InuYasha's pace slowed. 'Kagome should be right around here.' He looked around but didn't see anything. 'That's it!' He thought as he unsheathed the Tetsaiga. 'If I can break through this barrier Naraku's castle should be right here.' InuYasha raised the sword over his head and ran toward the barrier and swung the sword full force. Naraku's castle seemed to appear out of thin air. InuYasha walked into the castle and looked around.

When Sango and Miroku caught up to InuYasha, the barrier had reappeared. They couldn't get to him or Kagome. They kept walking because they could not smell them as InuYasha could so they didn't know

InuYasha made his way into Naraku's castle searching for Kagome. He looked in every room he came upon. The door he arrived at next held a very big surprise.

Kagome found the stone she had dropped. She sat under the moonlit window rocking back and forth. 'Please, InuYasha, save me.' She thought. 'InuYasha can defeat Naraku; I know he can.' "Save me . . .' she whispered to herself. "Save me . . . save me . . . save me . . . " Kagome made another cut. Blood was rushing from her arm. "Save me . . . " Cut after cut. It was as if she couldn't stop. She became weak. She curled herself up into a ball. "Save me . . . " she repeated over and over again. Tears stung her eyes and flowed freely cross her face. "Help me . . . " Was the last thing she said and everything went dark.


	4. I Want My Soul

Chapter 4- I Want My Soul

InuYasha slowly walked upon the door. But before he could open it, he heard an oh too familiar voice.

"I can't let you go in there." The voice said. InuYasha quickly spun around.

"Kikyo . . ."InuYasha said. "You are a part of this!"

"What? Did you think I was in love with you, InuYasha?" Kikyo laughed. InuYasha growled and he spun back around to the door.

"I said I can't let you go in there!" Kikyo shouted as she drew an arrow. She loaded her bow and aimed it toward InuYasha. He looked over his shoulder and scoffed at her and pulled open the door. Just as he did Kikyo let go of her bow string and the arrow flew toward InuYasha. He moved out of the way but the arrow still grazed his right arm. He let out a sharp cry of pain but it really didn't do any damage. He put his left hand over his wound and walk into the room. "Stop!" He heard Kikyo say but he was already in the room. He leaned onto the door and examined the room. There was nothing in it.

'Why didn't Kikyo want me to come in here.' He thought. 'Is it a trap?' He looked around the room again and noticed something on the floor. He slowly walked over to it. 'A trap door.' His hand trembled as he lowered it to open the hatch. Once he had it fully open he peer inside.

"Kagome!" He said into the dark place. Nothing. He walked down the small ladder. 'What is that smell?' He thought. He held his nose as he walked deeper into the room. He saw a small light coming from up ahead. As walked he felt something sticky under his feet. He peered at it through the darkness. He couldn't see it but he walked on anyway.

"Kagome . . ." he called again as he got closer to the light. Still nothing He walked deeper into the room; closer to the light. The smell was getting stronger. InuYasha could see now. It was Naraku. Naraku in his true form. He looked at his foot. 'What the hell.' He thought. The strange goo was sticking to his foot. It looked as if it was sucking him in. He shook his foot hard and the goo flew off. He could hear talking in the distance.

"You do know what to do, right?" He heard Naraku's voice ask.

"Of course." He heard a distant childlike voice say.

"Good, Kanna. Now go before That fool shows up." InuYasha growled in his throat.

"Yes, Master." Kanna said.

"Naraku!" Another voice said.

"Kikyo . . ."

"What is it?" Naraku asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"InuYasha." She said

"I told you, you should've left him to me." Another female voice said. Kikyo scoffed at her.

"Kanna, go NOW!" Naraku said. The small demon slowly left the room with the glowing mirror in her hands, taking the small light with her. "Where's InuYasha?" Naraku asked. He didn't hear her say anything. "Bring him to me." Was the last thing InuYasha heard before running out of the room. He ran up the stairs and through the door. He had to get to Kagome before Kanna did. He ran sniffing the air looking for Kagome. The castle had so many rooms. He came to a turn. He heard voices behind him. There was a small staircase. InuYasha quickly dove down the stairs.

'Why is this place so damn dark.' He thought. He put his hand along the wall. There were many doors along the wall. There was a spill of light coming from under one door. He ran toward it. He pulled the door but it was sealed shut.

'Kagome!" He yelled. Nothing. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga. He brought the blade down hard on the door. Nothing happened. He brought it down again but this time the door collapsed under the blow. He looked around the room. Kanna was standing in front of an unconscious Kagome. Her mirror was pointed at her. The light was slowly moving toward the mirror. "Get away from her!" InuYasha yelled.

Kanna slowly turned her face to InuYasha. She said nothing and looked away. "I said get away."

"I . . . Inu . . .Yasha." Kagome stirred. She tried to lift her hand but was too weak. "Save me . . ." She said. Kagura and Kikyo came rushing down the steps.

"Good job, Kanna." Kagura said.

"I will soon have my soul back." Kikyo stated.

"You don't deserve it." InuYasha spat at her. Kagura pulled out her fan and waved it at InuYasha. Her dancing blades flew in InuYasha's direction. He dodged the attack and fled over to Kagome. Her picked her up.

"Hey." Kana said dryly.

"Stop! I want my soul back." Kikyo said.

"Kagome's soul, Kikyo. Not your's." InuYasha said

"It was once my soul." she said.

"Well, not anymore." InuYasha said trying to leave.

"I can't let you go. Naraku wants the jewel shards and the only way we can get them is with her. Or at least her soul." Kagura said.

"You can't have Kagome. I won't let you." InuYasha said as he held the girl. He pushed his was past Kanna, knocking the girl over. The mirror flew out of her small hands.


	5. Wake up, Kagome

Chapter 5- Wake up, Kagome

The mirror landed in front of Kikyo. She looked down into it and saw her reflection and her soul began to spill from her body into the mirror.

"No!" She yelled. With her last ounce of strength, Kikyo drew an arrow. She put it in her bow and shot it at the mirror. The arrow pierced the it. Souls escaped from the broken glass. Kikyo dropped to her knees. The mirror had absorbed what was left of her soul. Her bow fell out of her hand and her body lay lifeless on the floor. Cold and lifeless. As it once was. Everyone was speechless. InuYasha heard a small cough come from the girl in his arms. He hadn't noticed before but souls were re-entering Kagome's body. Others escaped out of the window to return to their rightful places as well.

InuYasha pushed past a stunned Kagura. "Hold it!" Kagura said. "Don't tell me you still think you can leave with her. InuYasha laid Kagome down gently on the hard floor. He unsheathed his sword without a second thought and brought it down as hard as he could on the wall. The stone crumbled. He put his sword away and picked up Kagome. The walls trembled and InuYasha ran as fast as he could. The walls of the castle fell down just as InuYasha escaped with Kagome in his arms.

"What was that?" Shippou asked. He heard the sound of the castle falling in the distance.

"I heard it, too." Miroku said.

"Yea," Said Sango. "Do you think we should go check it out?"

"We better. It could be InuYasha." Miroku said. The three turned around and made there way toward the sound quickly. They all gasped when they saw the crumbled castle.

"This wasn't here before." Shippou said.

"It must have been one of Naraku's barriers." Sango said. They slowly stepped through the gravel looking for their friends.

"Look over there!" Shippou exclaimed. "It's InuYasha!" He pointed. The group walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome was in his arms as he sat crossed legged on the ground.

"InuYasha . . ." Miroku said as he neared him. His head as down looking at Kagome.

"It's all my fault . . ." InuYasha whispered. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to do this to you. Just wake up. Please, just wake up."

Miroku stopped walking and so did the others. "Please, wake up, Kagome." InuYasha let a single tear roll down his cheek. "I love you, Kagome." He said. He closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw InuYasha's face. She put her hand to his face and wiped away his tear. His eyes opened. "I knew you'd save me, InuYasha." She whispered to him weakly. "I knew you'd come." More tears stung his eyes.

"Kagome!" He hugged her and let his tears flow freely.

"Is Kagome alright?" Shippou asked quietly.

"She will be, Shippou. She will be." Miroku said to him.

InuYasha quickly wiped his tears away and picked Kagome up bridal style. He began walking, holding her close to him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Yes." He said as he peered into her eyes.

"What . . . what about Ki-"

"She's gone now." InuYasha said to her. Kagome managed a small, weak smile. Her hand opened and the stone fell to the ground. The sun rose and Kagome buried her face in InuYasha's chest for comfort. They all walked, leaving everything behind them. The castle. Naraku and his spawns. And Kikyo. Everything . . .

That's the end of the story. I know it's kinda short but I hope you all like it. I may have an update on Kagome but I'm not sure. Just keep a look out and R R PLEASE! Thank you and have a nice day **)i(**


End file.
